


Meet me on the battlefield

by jedigirl86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Gang Rape, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: More tags will be added as I go.Harry just has the shock of his life when his parents turn up alive. What's even more surprising is where they have been for the past 14 years.Rey has just lost her parents and her grandfather had tried to kill her. Will she be able to move on in another place?Ben's mom and Uncle sensed Palpatine reaching out to Ben, so they took him where he should be safe. Will Ben turn or will he help in the fight against Voldemort and the death eaters?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter, Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was walking down the road towards the park. His mind kept going back to the final task back in June when Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort. He knew that there was some that didn't believe that Voldemort was back, but he didn't care. He knew the truth.  
A cold chill swept over him the closer he got to the park and he reached into his pocket where his wand was. He knew that chill all to well. Just then he saw a stag appear and he gasped. It looked just like his patronus. Then a silver doe appeared, one he had never seen before but had a feeling on who it was. If Animagi couldn't be duplicated he would hurt them. "Mum? Dad?" He whispered feeling a catch in his throat.  
The doe blinked as she looked at Harry. The stag's eyes were wide as he stepped towards the teenager. Then there was two pops and James and Lily Potter stood before their son, tears in their eyes. "Harry?" Lily breathed.  
Harry nodded as tears started down his cheeks. "How?"  
James then motioned with his head to the group of trees not far away. "Come. We will explain."  
Once they were sitting on the bench near the park, Harry looked at his dad waiting for him to start.  
"First off, I am sure you have been informed on what happened bon Halloween back in 1981" Lily asked. At Harry's nod, Lily laid a hand on her son's lap. "We didn't know that Peter was the traitor. We didn't believe it was any of our close friends."  
"I know. Sirius explained quite a bit to me already as did Lupin."  
James grinned. "I'm glad that we made Sirius your godfather. And that you had him while growing up."  
Harry froze at that and Lily noticed it before James. "Harry. You did live with Sirius, right?"  
"No. Sirius was put in Azkaban for your murders and supposedly, Peter's."  
"WHAT?" James and Lily screamed. "That's absurd."  
"Well, Sirius went after Peter and Peter made it sound like Sirius had been the one who betrayed you. The bad thing was that it happened infront of ten muggles. Peter killed them all before transforming into the rat that he is. All that was left was a toe."  
"So we have to get Sirius out of Azkaban?" James asked. "No problem. He's a dog."  
Harry chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, Sirius isn't in Azkaban anymore. He escaped my third year at Hogwarts."  
"Of course he did" Lily added.  
"Lupin was defence against the arts professor that year. He also believed that Sirius had betrayed you, but had gotten informed later, by me that Peter was alive."  
"How?" Lily asked.  
"The map" James and Harry said together.  
Lily nodded in understanding. "The map never lies."  
"So when my friends and I was in the shrieking shack, the truth was revealed" Harry added.  
Now it was James turn to be confused. "Son, you're leaving out quite a bit."  
"I know, but alot of what happened is to hard to talk about."  
"Well, when you're ready, we are here to listen" Lily said hugging her son.  
"So how are you back?" Harry asked.  
"Dumbledore" James said. "We had a plan put in effect of anything should happen. He had suspected that Voldemort was going to make a move so he got Lily and me out as fast as he could. He put a couple in place that owed him a favor but also had very advanced protective charms on them. So they are still alive."  
"Wait. You're telling me that you never died?" Harry was having a hard time believing this.  
"Yes."  
"So where have you been all this time?"  
"In another Galaxy, love" Lily said.  
Harry was now really confused. "Another Galaxy? How? Where?"  
"Come on. We need a more private place for this conversation" James said. He then took both Harry and Lily's hands and apparated.  
When Harry's feet hit the ground he was stunned to see that they were infront of a huge house. It was almost as big as Hogwarts and also looked old.  
"Welcome to Potter manor" James said as he led the way to the door.  
Once inside Harry was busy looking around. "WOW" he breathed. "This place is huge."  
"This has been in the Potter family for years" Lily said as she followed her husband down the hall, and Harry bringing up the rear. "It was advanced charms on this place, that the only ones who can come here have Potter blood or who are invited" James added. "Speaking of which, they will be here soon, so we need to inform Harry."  
"Who will be here?"  
Lily smiled and motioned for Harry to sit on the settee in the library. "The ones who we have been with the past 14 years."  
Harry nodded. "Ok. And where is that?"  
"Harry, before we tell you who is arriving, it is best if we tell you what happened to us" James said.  
At Harry's nod, James continued. "As we have already told you, Dumbledore helped us by getting us to safety. We wanted to take you with us, but Dumbledore assured us that you would be well protected and also that if you had disappeared, all hell would break loose."  
"Ok?" Harry said with confusion.  
"So when Voldemort found us, no thanks to that rat, we had to leave" Lily added. "Dumbledore made it look like we was dead, so when Sirius arrived to get you, you would be safe."  
"But obviously you didn't go with Sirius" James said. "We will get to that soon. Once everyone was gone, a man showed up with Dumbledore. His name is Luke Skywalker. With Dumbledore's help, we were sent to live on another planet in another Galaxy."  
By now Harry was having a hard time believing any of this. "How is that possible? I mean I know magic can do anything, but sending you to another place?"  
James chuckled. "Yes. Anyways, while we were there, we fought along side with the rebellion. By the way, your mom became an excellent pilot. She flew along side Luke Skywalker and then was with Lando when they defeated the empire."  
"The empire? Is that like the death eaters?"  
"Kind've" Lily said. "The leader of the empire, Sheev Palpatine is, well, was like Voldemort."  
"Wow. I can't believe that there is anyone as bad as Voldemort."  
"Well there is" James said. "Just before we left, to come back home, he tried to have his own grand daughter killed. We helped hide her."  
"He then had his own son and daughter-in-law killed" Lily added.  
Harry was shaking his head. "Why would he try to kill his grand daughter?"  
"Because of who she will become" Lily said. "She will revive the Jedi and restore balance to the Galaxy. But, now that he thinks that she is dead, he is trying to get to Luke Skywalkers nephew, Ben."  
"Why?"  
"Because the apprentice that was under Palpatine was Darth Vader, Ben's grandfather" Lily said.  
Harry fell against the back of the settee, blinking rapidly. "Ok. So what now?"  
Just then there was a loud pop and James grinned. "Now, we welcome our guests who just arrived" he said as he left the room. Lily smiled as she motioned for Harry to follow.  
When they got to the yard, Harry saw his dad talking to an older gentleman and woman. There was two small children with them. The little girl, who Harry guessed to be around 6 or 7, was clinging to the woman's hand as the young boy stood next to the older man.  
"This is our son, Harry" James said as Harry and Lily drew close. "Harry, this is Luke Skywalker and his sister, Leia. An these two is Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo."  
The little girl tried to hide behind Leia's dress after looking at Harry. Ben though stepped forward and shook his hand. "Your parents talked about you alot."  
Harry smiled. "Not surprised."  
"Are you sure they will be safe here?" Leia asked.  
Just then another pop was heard and Dumbledore appeared along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Yes, Mrs. Solo" Dumbledore assured as he walked closer. "They will be well protected."  
Leia nodded and looked at Luke. "You may need to help me. I am having a hard time leaving my son."  
"I know" Luke said. "Just remember, this isn't forever."  
"That's right" Lupin said as he looked at Rey and smiled. To everyone's surprise, Rey lunged for Lupin, wrapping her small arms around his legs.  
"We need to go" Luke said.  
When Rey heard that she turned and started clinging to Luke. Luke knelt infront of her and hugged the small girl to his chest. "These people will take care of you, Rey. I promise."  
Luke then looked at Ben and nodded, and Ben stepped forward and took Rey's hand in his. "Ben is staying with you also" Luke added.  
With that Leia and Luke stepped over to Dumbledore and took his hand. They both looked at Ben and Rey before disappearing. Rey started crying hysterically and Lily picked the little girl up and carried her to the house. Ben also looked like he was about to cry so Harry stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Want to go exploring?"  
James and Sirius grinned at each other. "Come on you two. We will show you all the best places."  
"Oh no" Lupin whispered but he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he followed James, Lupin, Harry and Ben towards the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer flew by and before Harry knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Ben was adjusting to being in England, but Rey was still having a rough time. She kept crying for her parents and it broke Harry's heart. The only one that Rey seemed to be close to was Sirius. Sirius could get the little girl to smile even if she was crying. So it took Harry by surprise when Rey clung to him on September 1st when he was getting ready to leave for kings cross station.   
"I want to go with you" she begged.   
"I'll be back" he promised just as his dad came into the room to tell him it was time to leave.   
Lily came in just then as James and Harry left and caught Rey before she could follow. "Your day will come sweetheart" she promised.   
Rey cried so hard that all Lily could do was hold the little girl and cry with her.

It took two days for Rey to stop crying for Harry, but thankfully that happened when Sirius showed up with Lupin. Sirius took Rey and led her outside to their secret place, followed by Ben.   
"Who knew Sirius would be good with little girls?" Lily asked as she looked at James.  
"I know. Seems weird."  
Lily and Lupin laughed before Lupin became serious. "Voldemort is on the move."

Dumbledore showed up as soon as Lupin got done explaining what was happening. "I have a proposal" he said as he took a seat on the chair by the window.  
"What's that?" James asked.  
"Harry has decided to start a secret group along with some friends of his to help in the battle against Voldemort, but also against Umbridge, the new defence teacher. I think it would be good for Ben and Rey to learn some skills before they start at Hogwarts, and I believe that Harry is the best to teach them."  
"But Ben is only 7 and Rey is 6" Lily replied.  
"I know, but we have made exceptions before. McGonagall has agreed to put Ben and Rey in Gryffindor, to be closer to Harry and his friends."  
James nodded. "I agree, Lil. This may be good for them."  
"Ok. So when do they go?"  
"You mean, when do you all go? I need two people that would be able to keep an eye on things at Hogwarts, and who better then you two."  
James got a goofy grin on his face as Lily nodded. "Is snivilous there?"  
Lily rolled her eyes but Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. Severus is there. Also, Doby has agreed to help with Rey and Ben."  
"That's good. So when do we go?"  
"As soon as you are ready. I will apparate with you. Lily, you and Rey will go first then I will come for James and Ben."

Once Rey and Lily got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore told them to stay there in the headmaster's office till he returned with Ben and James.   
McGonagall was waiting there when they arrived and she smiled when she saw Lily. She rushed over and gave her a hug before greeting Rey.   
There was something about McGonagall that Rey liked and she allowed the older woman to hug her also. "Welcome, Rey" McGonagall said. "Harry has been sent for along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They should be here soon."  
Just then there was a knock on the door just as Dumbledore, James and Ben showed up.   
"Perfect timing" Dumbledore said when the three teenagers walked in. Harry grinned at the headmaster then his eyes widened when he saw his parents. "Mum, dad" he exclaimed rushing to hug his parents. Then he smiled as Rey ran and threw her arms around his legs.   
"Harry" she cried causing Ron to laugh. "Awe. Harry has a girlfriend."  
Harry glared at his friend causing Hermione to laugh. "Harry told us that you were alive and back" she said looking at Harry.   
James nodded. "Did he tell you about Rey and Ben also?"  
"He did" Ron said.   
"Now that we are all here, let's get down to business"Dumbledore said conjuring chairs for everyone. Rey chose to stay as close to Harry which caused Ron to almost start laughing again, but a glare from Hermione stopped him.  
"Harry, I know about the secret group you and your friends started" Dumbledore began. "Before you three think you're in trouble, you're not. In fact, I think it's a good thing."  
Harry nodded and seemed to relax in his chair.   
"Now to the reason your parents are here along with Ben and Rey, is that I think it would be good for them to learn some skills. They won't have wands until they start here at Hogwarts when they are 11, but I thought you could show them some skills. I've also asked a couple professors that are good at wandless to be there and help."  
"So Snape will be one" McGonagall said. "I know that there has been some bad blood between you, but Dumbledore and I trust him."  
"Ok" Harry finally agreed. "I take it that professor Flitwick will be one of them as well?"  
"Yes, along with Horace Sluggorn."  
Lily grinned when she heard the name of her favorite professor. " But they won't be joining you for another week. That should give you time to introduce Ben and Rey to the others" Dumbledore added.  
Harry nodded. "Ok. We have a meeting today at 7. I'm sure you know where we are meeting?"  
"Yes. We will be there. Now, lunch is about over, so once you leave for your classes, we will eat."  
"Can I go with Harry?" Rey asked.  
"Me too" Ben asked also.  
"We have care of magical creatures with Hagrid" Hermione said. "He is showing us unicorns today."   
"That should be ok" Lily said at the same time as Dumbledore.   
"I will walk them down as soon as they eat" Dumbledore said. "McGonagall then can show James and Lily where they can stay."

So an hour later, Dumbledore true to his word walked Ben and Rey to where Hagrid was holding his class. Harry was standing near the back of the students with Ron and Hermione when they arrived.  
Once Ben and Rey was with the three, Dumbledore left.  
Rey's eyes were huge when she saw the two animals that Hagrid was showing the group. "They are so pretty" she whispered.  
Hagrid heard her and smiled. "Awe, two new kids. Harry, want to bring them forward and introduce them?"  
Harry nodded and led the way forward. "This is Ben Solo and Rey. They are staying here for a while." He didn't go into why they are here much to Ron and Hermione's relief.   
"Welcome" Hagrid said. "Now, Rey, I heard what you said about the unicorns. They are beautiful. But also very pure."  
"How?" Ben asked.  
"Good question. For another time. We will get into that in our next class. So be sure to come back" Hagrid said. "Class dismissed."  
Once everyone started back to the castle, a blonde boy moved close to where Harry was walking with his friends. "I can't believe that Dumbledore allowed two mudbloods to come to hogwarts."  
Harry's face clouded with anger but when he opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by Rey. "I don't know who you think you are, weasle breath, but you need to mind your own business."  
Ron snorted and covered up his laugh with a cough. The blonde boy sputtered and rushed off followed by two boys. "And that was Draco Malfoy" Harry said.  
"He is a rude boy" Rey said.  
Ben nodded. "What is a mudblood?"  
"Someone who was born without magical parents" Hermione said. "It is a very derogatory word."  
"I have the force" Ben said. "Can that mean that I am magical?"  
"Yes" Harry said. "And so is Rey. But we will get into that later. Come on. It's time for supper. Then we will go to the secret place."  
Rey grinned at Ben who grinned back as they headed towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

As days bleed into months, Rey and Ben both thrived being at Hogwarts. They both were catching on quick in the lessons he taught in Dumbledore's army. Rey had even managed to get Snape to become a different person. He chuckled as he pictured the little girl hugging Snape after the last meeting. The look on Snape's face was comical.  
It was just before the holidays was to begin when Harry's scar started to hurt. He knew what that meant. Voldemort was moving. What concerned him was that it happened when he was spending time with Ben and Rey. They knew about his scar, but he didn't want to worry them.  
"Harry. You ok?" Rey asked as she looked at him with a worried look.  
"Yes. It will pass" he managed to get out before collapsing on the floor. The last thing he remembered was Rey screaming and Ben running and yelling for help.

A few hours later Harry came to in the hospital wing, his parents next to his bed. Rey had managed to climb on the bed next to him and she was crying. "He will be alright" Lily said as she rubbed the girls back.  
Ben was the first to notice Harry was awake and he smiled at him. "You alright?"  
Harry nodded and tried to sit up, but Lily pushed him back down. "You need to rest."  
"I can't. I have to warn Dumbledore."  
"He already knows and is talking to Slughorn" James said.  
Now that confused Harry, but just then Dumbledore and Slughorn walked in. "Harry, good to see you awake" Dumbledore said.  
"Glad to be awake. What's going on?"  
"Well, we believe we know why this is happening" Dumbledore continued. "But first, do you remember the diary?"  
James and Lily frowned but Harry nodded. "Yes."  
"Well, I've been doing some research and it appears that Voldemort made horcruxes. The diary was one of them."  
James and Lily gasped but Harry was confused. "What are horcruxes?"  
"They are made in a very evil way" Slughorn said. "Voldemort took a piece of his soul and put it in random objects."  
Rey screwed her nose up as she looked at Ben. He had the same expression.  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
"Harry, I hate to tell you this, but your soul is a horcrux" Dumbledore said. Lily screamed when she heard that and James caught her before she hit the floor.  
"What can we do?" James asked.  
"Well, that's where I can help" Slughorn said just as Lupin walked in with a book. " We found an object that was made into a horcrux. With a certain potion, we can put it in the potion and it will be destroyed."  
"My son is not going in a potion" James yelled.  
" He won't have to" Dumbledore assured. "When we put this ring in it, all the others will be destroyed. Harry will be alright."  
"Then let's do it" Harry agreed as James nodded.

Snape was able to get all the ingredients for the potion to destroy the horcruxes and soon Lily and Snape along with James was closed up in Dumbledore's office brewing the potion. It would take about two months to make then they could put the locket in.  
Harry told his friends about what was happening, and they started working harder on the lessons for Dumbledore's army. Ben and Rey was still to young, but Harry knew that they needed to be prepared, so he went to Dumbledore. "I think Ben and Rey are going to need Wands sooner."  
"I agree. I've already made an appointment with Ollivander to get them some."  
So two days before the potion would be completed, Harry went with Dumbledore when he took Ben and Rey to get their wands.  
Ben was almost shaking with excitement as Ollivander handed him his wand. It was almost like Harry's. "Dragon tail, 3/4 and inches and really good in battle" Ollivander said. Then to everyone's surprise, Rey's wand was the same. "I think these two are more then they seem" Dumbledore said as Rey held her wand with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't perfect, but it was the only one I was satisfied with. Time jump will be next.

Two days later the potion was ready. James was standing next to Harry as Snape dropped the ring into the cauldron, so he knew the exact moment that Harry fell on the ground.  
"Don't worry, James" Dumbledore encourage the worried father. "Harry will be alright."

An hour later Harry woke up in the hospital wing. James, Lily, Ben and Rey was sitting next to his bed.   
"How you feeling son?" Lily asked.  
"Ok. Just different."  
"That's because the piece of Voldemort that was in you, has been destroyed" James said.   
Just then Snape came rushing in. "Voldemort knows what happened. He is on his way."  
"So it's time to fight?" Harry asked.  
" Yes. But there is something else. He isn't alone" Snape said looking at Rey then at James and Lily. "She needs to stay hidden."  
"Why?" Rey asked. "I can fight."  
" Rey, your grandfather is with him" Snape said picking the girl up.   
Just then three people appeared in the room and Ben cried as he lunged for his parents and Uncle. " You both need to stay hidden" Leia said as she hugged her son. "Palpatine wants you both."  
Ben wasn't to Happy to hear that, but when Rey slipped her hand in his and begged him to stay with her, he gave in. "Ok."  
"Follow me" Harry said. "I know where we can go that they can't get to you."

Harry led them to the room of requirement as the others headed down to battle. Once he knew that the two was safe, he put protection on the room closing them in. He hoped they would stay safe as he ran to where he could hear the fighting starting.  
When he arrived, he saw his dad fighting Voldemort and Lily was fighting Palpatine. Harry cried out when he saw lightning come out of Palpatine's hands towards his mom. Just then Luke ran ahead and caught the bolts with what looked like a sword but it was blue.   
Soon Harry was distracted when he came face to face with the one who tried to kill him.   
"Leave them alone" Harry cried. "It's me you want, not them."  
Voldemort smiled evilly. "The boy who lived. But not for longer. Avada Kedavra" he yelled just as Harry yelled expelliarimos . The sparks clashed together, locking them in place. "Do nothing. He's mine" Voldemort yelled to the others.  
"I don't think so" Dumbledore said as he stepped forward next to Harry his wand joining the fight. In his other hand was a stone which confused Harry, until James stepped forward and he had the cloak of invisibility in his hands. As the three stood together against Voldemort, the others noticed that Voldemort was loosing the fight as he started to disintigrate before their eyes. "You are defeated" Harry yelled as he pushed forward with his wand. With that Voldemort diminished before everyone's eyes.   
But the battle wasn't over. The death eaters were even more vigilant in trying to kill everyone. Palpatine was leading them. Just then a little voice screamed causing Harry to be distracted. There was Rey being carried off by another death eater. Harry ran as fast as he could but he was beat by James who got there first. "You can't have her" he yelled.   
Rey fell to the ground as the death eater shot a killing curse at James, but he blocked it and started battling the death eater. Then to everyone's surprise Rey ran full force towards Palpatine, this time she had a sword like what Luke and Leia had. Where did she get that? He wondered. Palpatine saw her and laughed. "Awe. My grand daughter, at last. Finally ready to claim her rightful place."  
"NO" Rey screamed. "I will never be like you." Just then Ben appeared also and had the same weapon as Rey and what happened next changed everything. The two put their swords together just as Palpatine shot his lightning at the two, causing the lightning to reverse and hit Palpatine causing him to explode into millions of pieces.   
There was nothing left of Palpatine and Voldemort and the fighters of hogwarts pushed forward and claimed victory.   
Once the battle was over, Harry ran to where Ben and Rey was standing. James, Lily, Luke, Leia and Han was there also and by the time he reached them, Rey was crying. For a little girl, she had been through alot, and had just fought her own grandfather. Lily was holding the little girl as she sobbed. Han was hugging his son and telling him how proud he was of him and Ben was beaming over the compliment.  
"Let's go back to the castle" James said. "I think there is much to be discussed."  
Dumbledore nodded as he led everyone towards his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Five years passed since Voldemort and Palpatine was defeated. Ben was entering his second year at Hogwarts, and Rey was starting her first year. They had spent the past five years at Hogwarts and had learned alot in that time, but now it was time to participate in the classes.   
Leia and Han had agreed that it would be best for Ben to stay at Hogwarts, and Luke had taken over guardianship of Rey and agreed also.   
Ben had been sorted into Gryffindor his first year and hoped that Rey would be also. He was sitting with the Gryffindor's watching as the first years walked in. He smiled at Rey who was in the back. She smiled back and gave him a little wave.   
McGonagall was waiting at the front waiting to start the sorting ceremony and she smiled also as she saw Rey. Luke had asked McGonagall to be her godmother if anything should happen to him when he had adopted Rey, and she had agreed. In the last few years she and Rey had become close, just like Harry had with Sirius.   
When Harry had graduated Hogwarts, Dumbledore asked him to continue to teach, making Dumbledore's army into a class, so Ron, Hermione and Harry were continuing teaching there in Hogwarts. Hermione was in charge of the first years. Ron was teaching the second and third years and Harry had the rest.   
There was quite a few kids starting this year and Ben was watching as they were sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.   
Soon it was Rey's turn and Ben was gripping his robe as he watched Rey step forward and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. He couldn't make out what the hat was saying but the smile on McGonagall's face was telling. Just then the hat shouted out the house. "GRYFFINDOR."  
Ben cheered the loudest as Rey made her way over to their table. He scooted over making room for Rey. Then Dumbledore stepped to the front and gave his speech before the feast started. 

Rey had to go with the first year Gryffindor's even though she knew where the tower was. Once inside, she saw Ben sitting there on the couch in the common room and she smiled. He smiled back and motioned her over.  
Dennis Creevey, the head boy continued his speech but he saw Rey head to sit down next to Ben. He didn't mind because he knew that she was already familiar with the rooms.   
As the rest of the first years headed to their rooms, Rey stayed with Ben. "When do we get our schedules?" Rey asked.  
"Tomorrow" Dennis said as he sat down across from the two. "McGonagall will hand them out."  
Before anything else could be said, McGonagall came in. She smiled when she saw Rey sitting next to Ben. "Dennis, you can head to bed. I need to talk to these two."  
"Yes professor. Have a goodnight."  
Once Dennis was gone, McGonagall took his seat. "I have some news. Dumbledore wanted to wait till Rey started here at Hogwarts. It has been decided that you are to be moved to fifth year. Both of you. Lily informed us that she has been teaching you both at home and that you know everything for the O.W.L.S. "  
"But I'm only 11" Rey said.  
"And I'm 12" Ben added.  
"Yes. But you both have been already here at Hogwarts, learning from Harry and Snape, just to name a couple. Also, Professor Slughorn has been showing you how to make potions and you helped in the defeat of the dark lord and Palpatine. You both have faced things that the others can't fathom." With that she handed them their schedules. "You don't usually get these on the first night, but I thought I would give them to you anyways."  
Once she had left, Rey and Ben compared their schedules. "We have the same classes" Ben said with a smile.  
Rey grinned. "Good. Then I won't feel alone ."  
"You're not alone, Rey."  
"And neither are you."  
With that they said goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. The next day would be full of classes and they needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump. I promise it will get better.

Nothing could have prepared Rey and Ben for what happened next. One month before the end of term, Han, Luke and Leia showed up, with two boys and three girls. Ben recognized the one boy, Poe Dameron but the other four he didn't know.   
"There is another threat" Leia said when Dumbledore appeared. "Children are being snatched from their homes and being made into storm troopers."  
" We got these five just in time" Luke said. " There is more that we are trying to save, but we felt that we needed to get them to a place safe."  
" Good" Dumbledore said. "Do you know who is behind it?"  
"We do" Han said. "Someone named Snoke. He is the leader of the first order. From what we were able to gather is that he is wanting to finish what Palpatine started."  
" He has two strong enforcers on his side. Phasma and Hux" Leia added. She then looked at Ben. "He has been trying to find you and Rey, but so far he hasn't."  
"Why does he want me?" Ben asked.  
"Because of who your grandfather is" Luke said.  
"The same with Rey" Han said. "He thinks if he has you both, then he will have control of the Galaxy."  
"Thank you for telling us this" Dumbledore said. "We will protect them."  
"Thank you" Leia said tears filling her eyes. "I can't have my son being manipulated."

So that was how Poe Dameron, Finn and Jannah Calrission and Paige and Rose Tico came to Hogwarts. Poe and Finn was sorted into Gryffindor. Paige was in Ravenclaw and Rose Hufflepuff. Dumbledore had told Luke and Leia that if they were able to rescue more kids, then to bring them straight here to Hogwarts.   
As time went by, more kids did show up Snap Wexley, Kare Kun, Jess Pava, Tallie Lintra and Lolo Arana.   
Harry was thrilled with the way these kids were catching on. Snape was being a huge help teaching the additional kids to help Harry.   
Five years passed and Rey celebrated her 16th birthday along with Ben who just turned 17.   
Both were starting to take interest in the opposite sex. Ben was falling for Rey, but he noticed that she was spending more and more time with Poe.   
Finn and Rose was dating now. So was Jannah and Lolo.   
One day Ben was sitting next to the lake when he heard someone punch someone else. His eyes widened when he heard Rey. "How dare you?"  
"Come on Rey" Poe begged. "I thought that we had something special?"  
"We are just friends, Poe. I don't like you like that."  
Ben felt relieved when he heard that. He didn't say anything though.   
What he heard next made him blink. "It's because of Ben? Right?" Poe asked.  
"Yes. I've been in love with him for so long. I don't know if he feels the same about me, but I can't be with anyone while I still have hope that he does."  
"I understand" Poe finally whispered.   
"And also, I think Paige is I love with you Poe" Rey said.   
Ben didn't hear Poe but the next thing he knew was that Rey was walking around the trees. He pretended that he hadn't heard anything but the blush that was on Rey's face made him smile. When Rey saw him she gasped. "Did you hear anything?"  
Ben stood to his feet and stepped towards Rey. "I heard enough" he said grabbing her by the waist and drawing her close. As he lowered his face to her, till his lips almost touched hers he stopped before capturing her lips in their first kiss. "I love you too." His lips then closed around hers scraping his teeth against her bottom lip. Rey was sure that if he didn't have his arms around her she would have melted into a huge puddle.


	7. Chapter 7

In the days to come, it was well known that Rey and Ben were together. Poe had finally taken what Rey had said to heart and had finally asked Paige out. Things were going well.   
Rey and Ben was in the library studying for their final exams, since they would be graduating soon when McGonagall found them. "Dumbledore needs to see you both."  
Rey and Ben didn't say anything but they followed the headmistress to Dumbledore's office.   
When they got there, Luke was there. Luke smiled when he saw his nephew and his adopted daughter. But the smile didn't meet his eyes.   
"What's going on?" Ben asked.  
"Snoke knows where you both are at" Luke said.   
"What? How?"  
Luke swallowed as he looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. "They need to know."  
"We've been betrayed. Again."  
"By who?" Rey cried.  
Luke sighed. "That's the thing. I don't know. Leia is doing all she can to find out who it was, but it has to be someone close to us."  
"So what? Is Snoke coming here?"  
"Yes" Dumbledore said. " That's why you both are here. I've already contacted Harry, James and Lily. They should be here soon. Then we will make plans."

Rey was sitting next to Luke when Harry arrived, James and Lily behind him. "What's going on?" Harry asked.  
"Snoke found out where Ben and Rey are" Luke said before Dumbledore could say anything.  
Lily blinked rapidly. "What? How?"  
"Not sure yet" Dumbledore said. "We do know that there is a betrayer, but who it is, we don't know."  
" Could it be someone here at Hogwarts?" James asked.  
"We have to keep an open mind on this" Harry said. " It could be someone here, or it could be there."  
"I will have Hermione and Ron start investigating around here" Harry said.  
"Leia is investigating also back home" Luke said. "We will find out who it is. In the meantime, Ben, you and Rey will have to stay close to Hogwarts."   
Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Send them to Sirius at Grimmauld place."  
"That would be better" James agreed. "No one can get in there if they don't know anything about it."

So that is what happened. As soon as the meeting was over, James took Ben and Rey to Grimmauld place. Before they left, Dumbledore had given them their diplomas. Thankfully they had finished all their finals.  
As the days passed, Rey was starting to feel restless. Ben had to admit he was also, especially when he felt the arrival of Snoke.   
Sirius was chomping at the bit to get into some action also. "If Peter was available I would say it was him that betrayed us" Sirius said one day.  
Rey was sitting in the couch with her head in her hands and she shook her head. "No. It has to be someone close to us. Peter didn't know about us."  
Ben nodded also. "I hate to say this, but we know what happened to James and Lily. We have to look close at our friends."  
"I refuse to believe it could be anyone close to us" Rey argued.  
"So did James and Lily" Sirius nodded agreeing with Ben. "Can either of you think of anyone in your group that would do this?"  
Ben shook his head. "I can't think of anyone."  
Rey tilted her head as she thought about it. "There is one person. He wasn't happy when it was found out that Ben and I was together."  
Ben's eyes widened as he thought about that also. "Do you think it's him?"  
"Honestly. I don't know anymore, but you and Sirius are right. We have to look at our friends also."  
"I will get a message to Dumbledore" Sirius said.   
Once Sirius left the room Rey broke down into tears. "Ben. If it's him, I don't know what will happen."  
Ben put his arm around her and drew her close, letting her sob into his chest. He didn't want to believe it also, but then again, Rey was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Any thoughts on who the traitor is? We know it's a guy and someone close to Rey and Ben.   
> Plus, the betrayer will be revealed in the next chapter of two.


	8. Chapter 8

It was decided that Ben, Rey and Sirius would come back to Hogwarts. Lily wasn't happy with the choice, but she finally relented after James explained to her that they needed to be able to face this. Together.  
Once they were back at Hogwarts, their friends surrounded them. Rose threw her arms around Rey and hugged her close. Poe smiled as he shook hands with Ben as Paige, Kare, Rose and Jannah talked to Rey.   
Ben noticed that the person they suspected was missing. He didn't say anything but he knew that Rey had noticed also.   
Once they were alone, Ben pulled Rey close. "What will you do if it is him?"  
"I will do what needs to be done" she said. "What hurts is that he pretended to be our friend to get close to us."  
"And if it's not him?"  
"Then we find who is" Rey replied with determination.  
Two hours after returning to Hogwarts, Rey was walking the hallway when she bumped into Finn. "Rey, you're back."  
"Yes and so is Ben."  
"That's good. Especially with what is going on?"  
Rey pretended to be confused. "Oh. What's going on?"  
"Snoke. He is coming here. Didn't you know? I assumed that was why Dumbledore left."  
That was all the confirmation that she needed. No one knew that Dumbledore had left and no one else knew that Snoke was coming. When she and Ben saw their other friends, they didn't even know what was going on.   
"So. It is you?"  
Finn blinked. "What are you talking about? Rey. You know me. I wouldn't betray you."  
"But you did" she said grabbing her wand and pointing it at Finn. Just then Dumbledore, Harry, James and Lily surrounded the two, their wands also aimed at Finn.   
Ben came up next to Rey and placed a hand on her back, aiming his wand at Finn. "TRAITOR" he yelled.  
Finn cackled. "Wow. You all are so stupid. If I was working with Snoke, do you seriously think I would have told him that you were at Grimmauld place?"  
"No one knew that" Dumbledore said.   
Just then the others showed up and when Rose saw that wands was pointed at Finn she shrieked. "you're the traitor?"  
Just then a loud bang was heard and Draco Malfoy, came running. "We have a problem" he shouted.  
"We know" Rey said just as Ron and Hermione came panting up to them. "Take care of him" Ben shouted as he and Rey followed the others out of the castle to confront Snoke.  
Once everyone was gone, Hermione grabbed Finn while Ron held his wand on the TRAITOR. "Move" Ron hissed.  
Once Finn was secured, Fred and George Weasley guarding him, they headed towards where the battle was taking place. 

The battle was fierce. Snoke was fighting Dumbledore and James at the same time. There was also a group of five or six that was dressed in red. Ben and Rey was fighting back to back against them.  
Then six figures arrived dressed in black. Rey was the first to spot them and a chill ran down her spine. "BEN" she yelled.  
Ben looked and saw them also. "Fuck" he yelled. His mom had talked about the knights of Ren and how vicious they were. "We need Luke" rey whispered.  
Just then Luke ran from the castle startling everyone. Especially as there was blue figures running behind him. "What the heck" Rey shrieked.  
"Force ghosts" Ben said. "Come on. There's a fight to be won."  
In the time that it took Ben and Rey to talk, Snoke had managed to knock Dumbledore to the ground. James was holding his own, but he was about to loose. Ben saw it.   
Ben blocked his thoughts, knowing Snoke would possibly be able to read his mind. There on the ground near Snoke, was Luke's old lightsaber. How it had gotten there, Ben didn't know, but he didn't want to stop and think about it. He moved behind a tree and concentrated on the saber, raising it in the air and pointing it towards where Snoke was fighting.   
Ben took a deep breath, steadying himself for what needed to be done. As soon as the saber was pointed in the direction that he wanted, he used the force and ignited the blade, slicing Snoke in half.  
Even though Snoke was dead, Ben knew that he still needed to fight. He picked up the lightsaber and ran forward. Within minutes, the knights of Ren laid on the ground, dead.   
Just then a scream rent the air. Ben looked and felt a chill run down his spine. Rey was laying on the ground, and she wasn't breathing. Leia, who had arrived not long after Luke, was kneeling next to her, trying to revive the young woman. But to no avail. Ben moved to where his girlfriend laid and collapsed next to her, taking her in his arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He moved her back so he could look at her face, then he placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing as he willed life back into Rey. Then when he felt her place her hand on his, his eyes opened and a huge smile split his face as she sat up, looking at him in surprise. She then lunged herself at him, crashing their lips together as everyone cheered around them.


	9. Chapter 9

With Snoke gone, Rey was able to take a deep breath. There was still the matter of Finn to deal with, but she didn't care, not with Ben hugging her.   
Luke made his way over to his nephew and his adopted daughter where they sat on the ground. He was accompanied by a few force ghosts.  
"Nice job you two" Luke said as he hugged them both. "You both succeeded where no one else could."  
"So the sith are gone? For good?" Rey asked.  
"Yes" the one force ghost said.   
Ben tilted his head as he looked at the man that spoke. He had blonde hair and it was long. He also had a scar near his one eye. As he looked he saw that he also had a prostetic hand. His eyes went to Luke, who nodded and smiled. "Grandpa?"  
Anakin smiled and held his hand out to Ben. "Yes. I am so proud of you, Ben. And you to, Rey. You both finished what I and your father had started."  
Rey blinked as she stared at the one who had been Darth Vader. Then her eyes went to the others behind them. "Then who are you?"  
Luke chuckled. "Rey, the one behind my father is Obi Wan Kenobi. He trained me up until his death. That was when Yoda finished my training."  
Rey nodded as her eyes fell on the smaller of the three. "You're master Yoda?" She asked.  
"That I am, young Rey. Proud I am to have this over with."  
"Yes" the other man said. "I was wrong to believe that the sith were gone before."  
"This is Master Windu" Luke added.   
"You're the one who had a purple lightsaber" Ben said.  
"Yes. A balance between light and dark. I was able to control both sides, but the light was the strongest."  
Rey's eyes then went to a couple further back and tears started to fall. "Mom? Dad?"  
Her dad was the first to step forward and to Rey's surprise he was able to hug her. "Yes, sunshine. It's us."  
Rey was full on sobbing now as her mom also stepped forward and hugged her daughter and husband. As the three hugged, Luke motioned his head and Ben followed his uncle, grandfather, Yoda and Windu. Once a good distance away, Luke turned.   
"Leia found who the traitor was."  
Ben nodded. "We know. It was Finn."  
"Yes. But he wasn't alone. There was someone else."  
"Who?"   
"Amylyn Holdo."  
"Wait. I thought she was an Admiral."  
"She used her power to feed information to Snoke. Finn was her informant here."  
"So what happened?" Ben asked.  
"Your father was the one to stumble on her as she was having a conversation with Finn" Obi Wan replied. "He managed to tell Leia before Holdo found out."  
"I never would have guessed that she was also a traitor."  
"There's more" Master Windu said.   
"We also had informants in the first order" Luke said. "They came to us when Snoke found out where you both were."  
Just then Ben saw two more figures appear. One was a red headed man, pasty white. He looked sick. The other was a tall woman, with blonde hair and she towered over the red head.  
"Whose that?" Ben asked.  
"Our informants" Luke said with a smile as the two walked up to them. "Ben. Meet Gwen Phasma and Armitage Hux."  
"Wait. I thought they were working with Palpatine."  
Phasma chuckled. "We were, but we were spies for your mother all along."  
"We had to make it look like we were on the first order side" Hux added.  
"More of that later" Obi Wan said. "There is work to be done."  
Ben nodded as he glanced to where Rey was with her parents. She was looking at him and a hug smile was on her face as their eyes met. He then looked back at Luke. "Ok. But first, I have something to do." He then ran and caught Rey up in his arms and kissed her as everyone cheered. Anakin chuckled as Master Windu groaned. "Force help us."  
Luke chuckled. "I agree, but you have to admit that they make a cute couple."  
"Agree I do" master Yoda said. "Wrong we were to forbid attachments."  
"Yes. But can you imagine what their children will be like?" Master Windu groaned. "Children from two strong force families."  
"Time to form a new Jedi order" Luke said.  
Yoda nodded as did Obi Wan. Finally master Windu nodded. "Yes. Now. I have someone I need to see."  
With that everyone watched as he walked over to where the Tico girls were sitting with Poe, Snap, Kare and Jess.

Madam Pomphrey was waiting for Ben and Rey when they arrived at the hospital wing along with Harry. Rey had gotten hurt in the arm when she and Ben was fighting Snoke. Also she had to get checked after Ben revived her.  
Ben had a busted leg and Pomphrey was surprised he was still walking. "It's the adrenaline" Harry said.  
Just then Doctor Kalonia walked in along with Leia. "I can check Rey while you work on Ben" she said.  
Pomphrey nodded as she continued working on Ben. She was shaking her head after a while. "You have a couple broken ribs along with a broken leg. Besides a few cuts and bruises, you will be fine."  
"How long will he be laid up?" Leia asked.  
"A couple hours" Pomphrey said as she gathered the potions she needed.   
"What?"   
Ben chuckled. "Mom. She is healing me by magic."  
"Oh. That's right" Leia said shaking her head as Pomphrey handed several potions to Ben. "The first one is for the pain, the second is to heal your ribs. I have to go get the one for your leg."  
Harry shook his head as Pomphrey left. "Ben. You don't need a potion for your leg. I can fix it right now before she gets back."  
Ben chuckled as he nodded. Harry had fixed a broken finger that he had several years ago. "Ok. Go ahead."  
"Episky" Harry said as he held his wand over Ben's leg. There was a snap and Ben yelled as his leg was set back into place. Just then madam Pomphrey walked in. "Ok Ben. Here is the potion for your leg."  
Leia burst out laughing as did Ben. "No thanks" Ben finally said. "Harry fixed it."  
Pomphrey glared at Harry before she started chuckling. "At least he knows how to do it."  
Harry threw his head back and roared in laughter. At Ben's confused look, Harry quieted down. "It was my second year here at Hogwarts. I broke my arm when I got hit with a bludger playing quidditch. The defence professor at the time, Lockhart sad he could mend it. Instead he made all my bones vanish in my arm."  
"He had to drink skelegrow to regrow the bones" Ron said coming in the room.   
"Wow" Leia and Ben said together.  
Just then Rey walked over and sat next to Ben. Her arm was wrapped up in a sling. "You know, Harry can fix that" Ben said causing everyone to laugh.   
"It's just some cuts"Rey said. "They will heal."  
Harry and Ron was still laughing over what had happened when Harry had to drink Skelegrow. "His first drink he spit it on everyone" Ron said clutching his stomach as he laughed.   
"Well, it wasn't no pumpkin juice" Harry added causing everyone to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Finn manages to escape and Rey is kidnapped.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Ben walked into the great hall with Harry. He was looking around the room for Rey and he smiled when he saw that she was already sitting and eating breakfast with Rose and Paige. He made his way over to the table and Rey moved over so he could sit next to her. "Good morning" she said after leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
"Good morning. How aren't you feeling?"  
"Still sore, but I will be ok" Rey replied picking up her pumpkin juice and taking a sip. Just then Ben saw his parents enter along with his uncle. He smiled at them, but the smile disappeared when he saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"  
"Finn has escaped custody" Han said as he sat down across from his son.  
"What? How?" Rey asked.  
"Some how he managed to knock the guards out" Leia said. "Don't worry though. We will find him."

A couple hours later Ben was waiting for Rey to show up at the lake. He had planned a picnic for their date. He smiled as he laid the blanket out but then he felt something sweep over him. Cold fear, then anger. It was from him, so he knew it was Rey.   
He left the basket and blanket and started back for the castle. Once he got closer, he saw that Luke was heading his way. "Where's Rey?" Ben asked.  
"We don't know. She was talking to Leia when she received an owl." Luke then handed him the letter and Ben gasped when he saw his signature. "I didn't send this."  
Luke nodded. "I know. Dumbledore checked it out. We think Finn has her."  
"I'm gonna kill him" Ben hissed.  
"No you're not" Leia said as she walked up. "Ben, we will get Rey back, but you will not kill Finn."

Rey was just coming to after being hit over the head with something. She blinked as she looked around. She couldn't move as she tried to reach up to rub her head.  
"Where am I?" She whispered.   
"You're my guest" a voice said. Rey gasped when she saw Finn walk into the room followed by a couple men. "Now that you're awake, we will begin."  
Within minutes Rey was screaming as her body was pierced with knives and needles.

Ben was sitting next to Poe when all of a sudden he went rigid. He then fell to the ground as pain pierced his heart. Poe got up and ran to get Dumbledore.  
When Dumbledore got there he knelt next to Ben who was laying on the ground, blood appearing from wounds on his arms, chest and neck. "What's going on?" Leia cried as she fell next to her son.   
"Rey is being tortured" Dumbledore said. "We need to get him to Pomphrey. Now."

Rey passed out after Finn egected a needle in her arm. She was bleeding everywhere.  
"Now, we will have some fun" Finn said with a malicious laugh as he ripped off her pants.

A couple hours later when Rey finally came to, she wished she hadn't. She wanted to throw up especially when she realized that her pants was missing, but there was also evidence of her being attacked, worse then what she had been before she passed out. Great big tears started to fall down her face, wishing that Ben would find her. But then again, she didn't even know where she was.   
Just then a loud commotion was heard outside the room. Rey's eyes widened as she hears fighting going on. Just then there was a loud crash as if someone was thrown against the door. "Where is she?"  
Rey cried out when she heard Ben's voice. "In here, Ben."  
There was more noise then the door burst open. Rey started sobbing as Ben ran to her. He released her bonds and picked her up, grabbing a blanket near by and covering her lower half. "Come on sweetheart. You're safe now."  
When Ben walked out into the hallway, Rey saw that Dumbledore was there along with Snape. They had Finn and the others bound. Dumbledore looked at Ben and nodded. "Get her to Pomphrey. We will be there soon."  
Ben nodded and rushed from the building. As soon as he got outside, Harry and James was there. "Come on. Dumbledore lifted the spell long enough so we can apparate straight to Hogwarts" Harry said.  
Ben nodded and held Rey tighter as James took his arm and turned. Soon they were inside Hogwarts. "Get her to Madam Pomphrey" James said. "Harry and I are going to go help with the others."  
Ben wanted to go also, but decided that Rey needed him the most. He waited till James and Harry left before carrying Rey to the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

When Pomphrey saw Rey she about started crying. There was bruises all over the girl's face along with cuts. She had Ben lay her down on the closest bed and went to work.  
"What did that traitor do to her?" She whispered to Ben.   
Ben shook his head as he fought his own tears over what his girlfriend had been forced to do. Pomphrey noticed this and usually she would have him leave as she examined the patient, but she decided that just this once she would let him stay.  
Pomphrey put some cream that Kalonia had given her for Rey's cuts and bruises. Then she lowered the blanket that Ben had covered Rey with. "Oh God" she cried when she saw all the blood and semen.   
"The bastards raped her" Ben said. "They took turns."  
"Well, I will get her cleaned up and make sure that she isn't pregnant, but it's going to be a long time for her to get over this."  
Ben was nodding just as Lily ran into the room followed by Leia and another woman. Leia rushed over to her son and pulled him into a hug. "Are you ok?"  
Ben shook his head. "No. But I'm not worried about me. It's Rey."  
Leia nodded in understanding. "I got a message from your dad. Finn and the others was taken into custody. The minister has been contacted and he will make the choice for what is to happen."  
"Do we know who the other two were?" Pomphrey asked.  
"Some friends of Finn's I gather" Leia said. Hux has been contacted and he should be able to identify them."  
"So they weren't from around here?" Ben asked.  
"No. Dumbledore didn't know who they were."  
Just then Rey woke up screaming and Ben rushed over to her and grabbed her close to her. "you're safe Rey."  
Rey let Ben hold her as she cried. Thankfully Pomphrey had managed to finish examining her before she woke up.  
"Well, she isn't pregnant" Pomphrey said as she came back into the room. When she saw that Rey was awake she left to get some potions.   
"Rey, I know you probably don't want to talk about this" Leia began. "But we were hoping you could tell us who the other two with Finn were."  
Rey shook her head. "I don't know."  
"Well, we are gonna find out, sweetheart" Lily said as she held Rey's hand in hers.   
Just then Dumbledore walked in followed by Han, Luke and James. "Cornelius sure loves to use those dementors" he told Pomphrey.  
"Dementors?" Ben asked.  
"Yes. Those three will never harm Rey again" James added.   
"But what happened?" Rey asked.  
"Dementors suck out a person's soul" Luke said. "Dumbledore explained it to us as we were on our way here."  
"But did we find out who the other two was?" Leia asked.  
"Yes" Luke said as he looked at Rey. "One was Dopheld Mitaka and the other was a scavanger from Jakku, Teedo."  
"Come" Dumbledore said. "Let's go to my office and leave Ben and Rey here."  
As soon as they left, Rey moved over on her bed and motioned for Ben to join her. "I don't want to be alone."  
"You aren't alone, sweetheart. You will never be alone." With that Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both cried.

A couple hours later Pomphrey released Rey from the hospital wing. As Ben led Rey to the Gryffindor tower here their rooms were, Rey kept a tight grip on Ben's hand. He was also gripping her hand as they walked inside the common room.  
Fred and George Weasley was sitting on the couch when they walked in and Ben smiled at the two. Ben and Rey had become close friends with all the Weasley's, but Fred and George was his favorite. Rey hadn't said anything, but he was sure that they were her favorites also.   
Ben led Rey over to a chair that was near Fred and George and he took the other chair. Ben hadn't said anything, but it was bothering him that Rey was being really quiet. Sure she had been through alot in the last hours, and he wanted to give her time, but he wanted his Rey back.   
Fred looked at Rey and he gave her a tentative smile. "Hey scavanger."  
"Hi" Rey mumbled. Fred looked at Ben and he shrugged. It was George that was finally able to get a small laugh out of Rey as he ate a piece of candy that caused him to bloat. It warmed Ben's heart when he heard the laugh and he asked for a piece of candy. George handed him one, not looking to see what it was and when he ate it he started spitting fire. That caused Rey to laugh some more.  
"Oh my God, I can't believe you."  
"Just trying to cheer you up, sweetheart" Ben said.  
Rey nodded. "I know."  
"So what do you want to do?" Ben asked.  
"Just want to sleep" Rey replied.  
Once Rey left the room to go upstairs, it was Fred that spoke up. "Is she going to be alright?"  
"In time" Hermione said as she came into the room followed by Ron and Ginny. Fred moved over to make room for his sister so she could sit. "All we can do is show Rey that we are here for her" Ginny added. 

A few hours went by and Ben was starting to get worried. Rey hadn't appeared from upstairs and he was hoping that she would. When supper time came, he went upstairs to check on her when Ginny came rushing out. "Rey isn't in here."  
"Where is she?" Ben asked.  
Ginny then handed him a letter. "This was on her bed."  
Ben took it and opened the paper. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
To whoever finds this, I'm sorry that I can't be normal again. I won't be a bother to anyone anymore. Know that I am greatful that I had friends like you and tell Ben that I loved him, but I can't. I'm ruined.  
Rey.  
After Ben read the letter he thanked Ginny as the paper fell to the floor and fled the room. There was only one possibility to where Rey would go. He just prayed that he got there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Rey go and will Ben get there in time?


	12. Chapter 12

Ben ran as fast as he could up the stair case hoping that he made it. As he reached the top, he saw Rey standing at the edge of the astronomy tower. She was hunched over and he was afraid if he said anything he would cause her to jump. He slowed down as he moved closer. Once he could touch her, he spoke. "Don't do this, sweetheart."  
Rey was crying as she turned to look at him. "Why? I'm ruined. I'm not good enough anymore."  
Ben shook his head. "That's a lie, sweetheart. You're everything."  
Just then Hermione and Ron came up the stairs followed by Harry. "Listen to him" Hermione said. "Killing yourself is not the way to go."  
"I know" Rey whispered. "It just seemed like it was my only option."  
"It's not" Ben said. "There are people who love you, sweetheart. I love you."  
Rey's lip started trembling as her eyes met Ben's. "You still love me?"  
"With my whole heart" he said stepping towards her and taking her in his arms. 

Once Ben got Rey to finally leave the tower, he tried to convinced her to go see Pomphrey. "She can help you."  
In the end they didn't go to see Pomphrey. Rey. Instead they went to see Hagrid.  
Hagrid smiled and welcomed them into his hut before going to pour some brandy in some glasses.   
"It's good to see you sunshine" Hagrid said as he placed a glass in front of her.  
Rey nodded as she placed a hand on her glass, taking a small sip. Ben had his hand on hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Can I tell him?"  
Rey nodded as a frown crossed Hagrid's face. "Tell me what?"  
Ben then explained what happened and by the time he was done, Hagrid was reaching for Rey. He pulled the young woman into his arms as he cried. "I'm so sorry sunshine" he whispered as he stroked her hair with his big hands.  
"I just hope that the bastard gets punished" Hagrid said.  
"He got worse" Rey finally said.  
"Finn got his soul sucked out as did the other two that was with him" Ben said.  
"Thought I would never say this, but good" Hagrid said as he released Rey. He then looked at her and gave her a smile. "We are here for you, sunshine."  
Rey nodded. "I know. That's why I was not going to go through with jumping. Ben thought I was, but I couldn't. It would be like saying that Finn won. I don't want to do that. I want to live."  
"And you will" Ben and Hagrid said together as they both wrapped their arms around her.

Two weeks went by and Rey was slowly coming around. She still had moments when she would cry and Ben would hold her. In that time, Ben came to realize that if Finn hadn't been dealt with, he would have killed him.   
Rey's birthday was coming up and Ben was planning a surprise party for her hoping that it would cheer her up even more. He enlisted the help of Hux, Rose, Poe and Paige. Phasma was keeping Rey occupied during the planning.   
As the day of the party approached, Ben started thinking about what he wanted to get Rey for her birthday. She was going to be 18, and he wanted to get her something special. Then he realized that he needed his mom's help.   
He found Leia in McGonagall's office the day before the party. They were going over some of the details of the party. "Hello son" Leia said with a smile.  
"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?"  
McGonagall grinned. "Is this about Rey's present?"  
Ben nodded and the two women grinned at each other before looking back at Ben. "What did you have in mind?" Leia asked.  
"Well, I know that with everything that happened, this may not be the opportune time, but I wanted to propose to her."  
Leia chuckled along with McGonagall. "I think it's the perfect timing" McGonagall agreed as she placed her hands on her desk.   
"But will Rey agree?" Ben asked.  
Leia nodded. "I think she will" she said as she reached into a bag at her feet. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think I will give it to you now."  
Ben took the small box in his hand and opened it. "Grandma's ring?"  
"Yes" Leia said. "She would have been pleased to know that it would be going to the woman you love."  
Ben stared at the ring as a smile crossed his face. "You're right. This is perfect."  
"So do you know how you are going to ask her?" McGonagall asked.  
Ben sighed. "Honestly? No."  
"Your dad asked me to marry him after we got done fighting the night sisters" Leia said. "It wasn't romantic, but it was perfect for us. Do what's right for you both, and you will be fine."  
Ben nodded. "I think I know what I'm going to do now. Excuse me."  
Leia and McGonagall smiled as Ben left then they smiled at each other. "Let's finish up these details" McGonagall said. "Something tells me that there will be a wedding to plan in a few months."  
"I can't wait" Leia said smiling in return as they bent over the plans on the desk.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the party was nice and sunny as Ben, Hux, Harry and James set the tables up outside for Rey's birthday. Rose and Phasma was keeping Rey occupied in Gryffindor tower as Leia and McGonagall helped the elves with the food. When Doby heard that it was Rey's birthday, he had gone all out for her, even buying mismatched socks, which was his customary gift for everyone he liked.   
As the time for the party drew closer, Ben was starting to feel a little nervous, especially over his proposal. Poe and Hux had tried to convince him to use fireworks declaring himself, but Ben shot that down. "I want it to be romantic, but that is way to much" he said.  
So Ben decided that when it came time, he would take Rey to their favorite place by the lake. He didn't want an audience, and he was sure that Rey didn't want to either.   
Finally the time came for Rose and Phasma to show up with the guest of honor and Ben went to meet them. He smiled when he saw Rey. She was dressed up and he had to stop a chuckle over the look on her face. She hated wearing a dress, but it looked like Rose was able to convince her to wear one. On closer inspection, Ben recognized the dress. He had seen in in holos that Leia had of her and Luke's birth mother, Padme. "You look like an angel" he breathed as he took her hand.   
Rey shrugged. "I don't feel like one."  
"Well, you do" Ben added again taking her hand in his as they drew closer to where the others were. When Rey saw everyone, she gasped. "What's going on?"  
"Happy birthday" everyone shouted at the same time. Rey looked at Ben and shook her head. "This is your idea, isn't it?"  
"Yes" he agreed. "I felt that you needed some Cheering up with those who love you."  
Rey started crying as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."  
Ben nodded as he led her to join the others. 

Several hours later the party was dying down. Rey was finishing up opening her gifts. She laughed when she opened the one from Fred and George Weasley. It was products from their store, Weasley wizard Weezes.   
Rey loved the socks that Doby had given her and the elf started crying when she put them on right away. From Han and Leia she got a locket and in it was a picture of her and Ben that was taken right after they started dating. Luke gave her a journal. "Thought you could use this to write down your thoughts and anything outstanding that happens."  
As Rey opened the last one, she smiled at Hagrid. But she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when she didn't see one from Ben. He was sitting next to her and placed a hand on hers. "I have your gift, but I want to give it to you in our favorite place."  
Rey smiled. "Ok." With that Ben took her hand and led her away. Leia had a smile on her face as she watched her son lead the love of his life away. Rey saw the smile and was a little confused but she shrugged and let Ben lead her to the lake.

Once at the lake, Rey smiled as she saw the giant squid appear then disappear. "I love this place" she whispered not looking at Ben who had moved to stand behind her; so she didn't see him as he went down on one knee and take a box out of his pocket.   
"Rey?" Ben whispered.   
Rey turned to look at him and gasped as she saw her boyfriend on his knee and holding the ring. Her eyes then went to his as a hand raised to her mouth.   
"I can go on forever on how you have made me happy and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't" Ben said. "I love you more then anything in this world. Will you marry me?"  
Rey was full on crying now as she knelt infront of Ben and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on his lips. "Yes" she replied as Ben slipped the ring on her finger. They then leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

When they got back to everyone, Leia was the first to reach her son and Rey and enveloped them both into a tight hug. "I am so happy for you both."  
Han was grinning as he hugged Ben. "Congratulations, son. You found a good woman."  
Ben smiled. "You always told me that I would know when the right one came along, dad." And as he looked at Rey, his smile grew bigger. " And you were right."  
Rey was over talking to Paige and Rose and the two girls were crying as they looked at the ring. "Ohh, I want one" Rose was saying.  
Hux smiled and Ben saw it. Ben smiled back and walked over to his friend. "I take it you got Rose a ring?" He whispered.  
Hux nodded slightly. "I did, but I didn't want to take this day away from you."  
Just then Ben saw Rey running to the castle. He frowned as he looked at her retreating back just as Leia walked over to him. "I think Rey needs you, son."  
"What happened?"  
Leia sighed. "It was my fault. I started making wedding plans and I think she got overwhelmed."  
"Mom, I appreciate that you want to help, but if it's what I think it's about, just know that we don't want anything big or extravagant."  
Han was scratching his head as he looked at Leia. "Told you, princess."  
"I just want the day to be special" Leia argued.  
"It will be" Ben said hugging his mom. "But let Rey and I have what we want. Ok?"  
With that Ben ran after Rey leaving the others behind. 

Ben found Rey in the Gryffindor common room. She was sitting on the couch shaking.  
"Sweetheart, mom told me what happened."  
"I don't want a big wedding, Ben."  
"I told her that" he replied sitting down next to her. "We are going to do our wedding the way we want it."  
"I just don't want to disappoint your mother."  
"You won't, sweetheart. We will plan it the way we want. Mom will understand."  
Just then a mischievous look crossed Rey's face and Ben was about to ask her what she was thinking about, when she blurted out what she was thinking. "Let's elope."  
Ben's eyes widened but then he smiled. "Ok."  
"Really?"  
"Really. When?"  
Just then Luke walked in and smiled at the two. "How about now?" He asked.  
It didn't take long to convince Ben. Soon they were standing infront of Luke waiting to say their vows.  
Just as they kissed, Leia came bursting into the room followed by Han, and the others. Ben smiled at his mom as Rey hugged Luke thanking him. "You didn't?" Leia cried.  
"We did" Ben and Rey said together causing Han to laugh. Leia groaned as she slapped Han's arm. "We missed our sons wedding."  
"Yes, but princess, it was what they wanted."  
It took a while but Leia finally agreed as she hugged her son and new daughter in law. Then she got a huge smile on her face. "Well, I guess what's done is done, but I expect a handful of grandchildren you two."  
"Yes, mom" Ben and Rey said together causing Leia to hug them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be another time jump and the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I am still new to writing fanfiction and I hope I get better as time goes by.


	14. Epilogue

Five years passed and Rey and Ben was now living on Naboo, not far from Han and Leia.  
Luke was living on Dantaooine, and was working on starting a new Jedi academy, but one that wasn't like the old. There would still be rules, but not as strict.  
A year after they were married, Rey gave birth to a set of twins. A boy and a girl. Rey cried as she held her babies, overcome with the love that filled her heart.  
They named the boy Anakin James and the girl Lily Hope.  
Anakin looked alot like Ben. He had his black hair and much to Ben's dismay, his ears. Lily looked like Rey, but had her father's personality.  
Two years after the twins were born, Rey gave birth to another baby Boy. They named him Lucas Han, after both grandfather's. Even though Luke wasn't Rey's biological father, he had been a father figure to her ever since she and Ben had been taken to stay with James and Lily Potter.  
Now five years later, and three children, Rey was busier then ever, so when she found out that she was expecting another baby, she was overwhelmed. She was crying when Ben found her in their room and at first, Ben worried that Rey was hurt. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm pregnant" she sobbed.  
Even though this pregnancy hadn't been planned, Ben still grinned. Rey saw the grin and tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.  
"Hey, don't worry, sweetheart" Ben whispered pulling his wife into his arms. "The force knows what it's doing."

Rey took her husband's words to heart, but three months later when she found out she was having twins again, she lost it. "Not four kids, Ben, but five" she yelled.  
Han was smirking in the corner as Leia was trying to calm Rey down. Ben tried not to laugh, but failed. "Sweetheart, it will be fine."  
Rey wasn't so sure but then a surprise visitor showed up in the form of McGonagall. McGonagall got Rey to calm down and start preparing for the new babies.  
When the day arrived where Rey gave birth, she was excited about meeting the new babies. A boy was born first and was placed in Ben's arms as Rey prepared to push again. Soon a baby girl was born and laid in Rey's arms. Rey was shaking from the exhaustion of giving birth, but she held her baby close as Ben sat next to her on their bed.  
"So what are we going to name these two?" Ben asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife.  
"I was thinking we could name our daughter Minerva Molly" Rey said.  
Ben smiled as McGonagall started crying. "I like it" Ben said. He then Switched babies with Rey, taking his little daughter in his arms. Rey then looked down at her baby boy and gasped. "What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
"He looks like my dad" Rey whispered.  
"So, want to name him after your dad then?"  
Rey shook her head. "He was named after Palpatine. So I don't want Sheev."  
Ben nodded. "Ok."  
Rey continued to gaze at her son, then she smiled, looking at her husband. "I have it. Sirius Remus."  
"It's perfect" Ben said.  
Just then the other three children came in to meet their new siblings and as Ben and Rey were surrounded with their children they knew that with everything that had happened, it had been worth it in the end. It had been a battlefield to get to where they are, but she wouldn't change anything since this was the outcome.


End file.
